


seasonal depression

by dumbasswlw (orphan_account)



Series: i vent through aoi [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Despair AU, actually i have no idea when or where this takes place, also, hi guys lol, i wrote it in about 15 minutes, lowercase intended :P, this is completely a vent, yeah im really not good at this type of writing can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: aoi is so tired.
Series: i vent through aoi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570210
Kudos: 4





	seasonal depression

**Author's Note:**

> nooo dont make a vent fic, your so sexy ahaha  
> anyways i said: kinnie time  
> uhh if ur here from my other fic i'm really sorry, i'll probably post a new chapter after finals in a couple weeks, sorry :(

aoi has had a pretty good life so far. her family isn't poor, both of her parents are in the picture, she has an amazing brother, and she's doing pretty well in school.

so.. why does she feel so sad all the time?

now, she wouldn't call herself depressed, because.. well… nothing bad has ever happened to her, and she's got a good life. 

how could she be depressed with all that?

yeah sometimes she can't get out of bed or take care of herself, but that's just being sad sometimes, right?

sure, she pushes away her friends because the thought of social interaction makes her tired, but that's normal, right?

right?

anyways, onto her parents. they're both nice, and they get her stuff sometimes. 

she's only a little annoyed when she has to do all the chores.

she's only a little upset when they're too busy to pay attention to her. 

she's only a little upset when they pay all their attention to her brother.

don't get her wrong, she loves her brother with all her heart, but sometimes it feels unfair when they don't make him do anything, and get him whatever he wants.

but she's just selfish, right?

but… swimming is one of the only good things she has.

as soon as she gets in the pool, she can practically feel all her stresses just washing away.

too bad it's december.

and her family doesn't own a pool.

and all the pools even remotely near her are closed for the winter.

what's she supposed to do now?

be lazy and stay in bed all day?

listen to sad songs?

waste away in her room?

how is she supposed to let her emotions out?

and why is she still so tired?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry y'all had to read about me complaining lol


End file.
